RCL: the big whoop
by BasilusGalenus
Summary: the Hoshi family have to deal with an awkward situation


**Ryu & Chun-Li: the big whoop**

A Street Fighter Fanfiction by BasiliusGalenus

Legal Disclaimer: All charachters from Street Fighter are the property of Capcom Entertainement

This story takes place after my other RxCL fanfic "Shadow Lady" and was written as request by Soulninja2 on deviantart.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Ryu Hoshi, famed martial artist and now proud owner of his own dojo in downtown Hong Kong, arrived at his home. Since it was a day of mostly supervision and little sparring he decided to skip the shower and walked home still wearing his trademark white gi and red headband. He unlocked the front door of the house and stepped inside while saying out loud "Hellooo...I'm home!"

"Hi sweetie...I'm in the kitchen!" a female voice replied. It belonged to Ryu's beloved wife Chun-Li. They lived together happily married in Hong Kong for almost eighteen years with him running his "Shen-Long"-dojo and Chun-Li working part time as a successful Interpol agent. Together they could provide a good life to their two children, their fourteen year old son Ryan and their seventeen year old daughter Mei-Lin.

Ryu walked towards the living room and the attached kitchen. He spotted Chun-Li behind the counter fully focused on cooking a nice family dinner. She was wearing her trademark blue quipao with the gold swirls and the white waistband. Her hair was done in her usual oxhorns hidden by white brocades and ribbons and she sported cute bangs. Ryu noticed that she exchanged her white boots for house shoes and apparently undressed her pantyhose and spiked bracelets.

"Hey there...something smells nice!" Ryu said. Chun-Li was in the middle of chopping some bamboo sprouts into stripes and smiled at Ryu. "Thank you sweetie. I'm cooking us some Kung Pao chicken." she said. Ryu leaned against the wall and scanned Chun-Li from tip to tow as she picked up the cut up sprouts and threw them in the cooking wok. As she tip-toed and leaned forward to taste the scent from the food Ryu suddenly felt a heat inside his chest.

With open jaw he gazed upon Chun-Li's outstretched bottom and her perfect breasts. Suddenly Ryu felt a deep craving that he couldn't resist and a bulge formed inside his pants. As Chun-Li straightened her body back up she noticed Ryu's hands on her waist. She smiled at his warm touch and asked "Would you mind setting the table, honey? The kids will come home from school soon." Instead of his usual comply Ryu said "I would rather have some dessert first!"

Chun-Li was stunned as she felt her husbands hands travel up to her breasts. Before she could react did Ryu start to gently massage her breasts which fitted perfectly in his large hands. His gentle touch always drove her crazy and her body already started to shiver and heat up at the same time. Chun-Li looked back and stunningly said "Oh?...Ryu, what are you doing?" But Ryu said nothing. Instead he pressed his body into Chun-Li's back and started to suck on her neckline.

Chun-Li felt something hard in Ryu's pants trying to dig its way in between her butt cheeks. Sweat started to pour down Chun-Li's face at Ryu's advances and she muttered "N-no...Ryu...stop...the-the kids...!" But Ryu didn't stop. He kept on massaging his wife's breasts and grinding into her bottom as he whispered "Don't worry...the kids wont be here for a while...they are always late...come on, my spring beauty...I want you!"

Chun-Li became putty in Ryu's gentle hands. She closed her eyes and drowned in pleasure as Ryu opened her quipao top and with a swift move he removed her bosoms from her bra and massaged them. One of his hands reached down and beneath her quipao. Chun-Li breathed heavy as he started to rub her womanhood through her panties and made it really wet. Now Chun-Li couldn't resist anymore as she felt the same craving as her husband. "Oh...hh...ok, but let's do it quick!" she moaned.

-RCL-

Meanwhile the Hoshi kids were on their way home from school. Even though the seventeen year old Mei-Lin was three years older than her brother Ryan, she liked walking to school and back together with him since they either just talked or competed who could get there faster. Mei-Lin grew up into a gorgeous young woman and it was obvious that she inherited her mother's beauty. She liked to dress herself very form fitting with leotards or skinny jeans and usually summed it up with a short sleeved quipao shirt and running shoes. Her long brown hair she affixed into a single oxhorn on the back of her head which she steadied and adorned with a pair of decorative chop sticks.

Ryan unlike his sister had a very casual style comprised of running shoes, jeans and t-shirts. This in a very subtle way hid the fact that he was a very adept student of the art of the sword, more precisely Kenjutsu and Battojutsu.

It was clearly visible that Ryan and Mei-Lin trained vigorously with their parents. Mei-Lin's figure was defined by her strong legs and athletic torso, yet she inherited her mother's cup size. Ryan for his fourteen years sported large muscle structures in his arms and shoulders and the rest of his body was just as well trained as his father's.

As they walked home Mei-Lin was telling Ryan about a guy that came on to her during the lunch break "...and I didn't believe what he asked me next: He wants to go with me to that party tonight!" Ryan just listened and nodded his head "Mhm...I'm sorry, what was the dudes name again?" Mei-Lin answered a little annoyed "Weren't you listening?! I'm talking about Shin-Tsu! The lead player of the basketball team!"

Ryan stopped in his tracks and looked at his sister with disbelieving demeanour. "Shin-Tsu!? The douche-ball!?" he asked. Mei-Lin didn't know why he was so shocked and asked "Huh? Why do you call him a douche-ball?" Ryan raised one of his thick eyebrows and said "Because he is a douchebag playing basketball. Please tell me that you have some of mam's detective skills! This dude only asked you out to add your name into his trophy book!"

Mei-Lin still had no clue and said with a serious tone "What?! You better make some sense quick, little brother!" Ryan explained his remark "Shin-Tsu is infamous for charming pretty girls for one night and then dropping them like a rock to hunt the next one. And those girls' pictures he puts into a scrap book of trophies!" Mei-Lin still didn't want to believe what she heard and asked "And how would you know that? As far as I recall you're not a friend of him!"

Ryan said "Oh, I sure am glad to not call him a friend. That guy is so narcissistic; he only cares about his own looks. And I know about that because I have eyes and ears. Shin-Tsu is always flashing his book and bragging out loud about his recent conquest in the locker room after sports." Mei-Lin started thinking and said "Hmm...now I understand what my friends meant when they told me 'I'm sure you'll enjoy it and then he will...hihihi!'"

Ryan had to laugh at how Mei-Lin was imitating her friends with a high pitched voice and theatrics and said "Hehehe...so, will you cancel your date?" Mei-Lin paused a second and said "Hmmm...no I think I'll let him take me out and then I'll rebuff him at the party! And if he 'insists' he'll learn not to mess with a Hoshi!" Ryan smiled and said "Awesome, sis'! I think I'll join you for that party...I really wanna see him getting slapped by you in front of half the school!"

The Hoshi children laughed at the thought of that. Then Mei-Lin said "Man, I'm hungry...how about a race back home?" Ryan agreed "Sure...it's only a mile...on your go!" The children readied themselves to run and Mei-Lin gave the count down "Ok...three, two, one...GO!"

-RCL-

Back inside the house Ryu and Chun-Li were about to get it on in the kitchen, completely oblivious that their children might be on time for a change.

Chun-Li turned to her beloved dragon warrior and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed passionately and Chun-Li moaned into the kiss as Ryu again massaged her bare breasts. "Mmmh...Oh Ryu...you are so damn irresistible!" She said to him while drowning in pleasure. Chun-Li used one of her hands to rub Ryu's hard manhood through the fabric of his pants.

Ryu breathed heavy by her rubbing motions. Their eyes never left contact as Chun-Li undid Ryu's black belt and opened his gi jacket. With another a swift move by Chun-Li's hands did Ryu's pants and underwear drop to the floor. Chun-Li muttered "Take me...take me now!" and wrapped one of her legs around his waist.

Ryu didn't waist anymore time and thrust his manhood inside her and moaned "Aahn...Chun-Li...it feels so good inside you!" Chun-Li breathed heavy and her breasts bounced with Ryu's thrusts. "Oh Ryu...you're so big inside me! Aaahn." She moaned.

After a while Chun-Li felt how the kitchen counter banged into her waistline with each thrust and said "Wait...let me turn around!" Ryu complied immediately and let her turn. Chun-Li leaned down on the counter and spread her legs. He accepted her invitation and entered her again from behind. Incredible feelings of pleasure overwhelmed Chun-Li as she felt her husband thrusting his member in and out of her.

"Oh yes...this is so good..." Chun-Li moaned. She lifted her upper body a little with her arms, so her breasts didn't scrape along the counter table. Now they bounced freely and together with her ribbons moved back and forth. Ryu got even hornier as he watched this happen and moaned "Ah...you are so beautiful...I can't get enough of you!" Chun-Li smiled at that remark.

As Chun-Li was approaching her climax she suddenly heard a screeching sound that could only come from the back door. In shock she looked at the back of the house which was made up of glass windows and a glass sliding door. She tried to cover her bare breasts but it was too late.

"OH MY GOD, MAM! DAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The freaked out voice belonged to Ryu and Chun-Li's daughter Mei-Lin who was standing just outside the opened sliding door with her brother standing next to her with open jaw.

Chun-Li yanked her torso up from the kitchen counter and quickly tried to put her breasts back inside her dress. Ryu pulled up his pants and desperately tried to relax his member. Both of them were completely red in their faces from the embarrassment. Chun-Li tried to say something but she found no words.

After several seconds of awkward silence which felt like hours Ryan shook his head and said with a certain amount of disgust "Erchh...I'll be waiting outside...let me know when they are done!" With that he turned around and went into the Chinese garden. Mei-Lin stared at her parents who were still trying to put their clothes back on properly. Her face displayed a huge shock and without saying anything else she turned as well and ran into the garden.

Ryu rubbed the back of his head and said "Oh boy...the one day they are on time..." Chun-Li looked at Ryu with a mixture of fury and desperation and said angry "Shut up! That's exactly why I didn't want it!...God, this is one of the few things I never wanted our children to witness! Damn you for being so hard to resist!" This time she didn't mean the last part as a compliment.

Ryu started to grasp the pickle they were in. Chun-Li supported her shaking body on the counter and lowered her head in tears. He put his hand on her shoulder and said "I understand what you mean, Chun. I didn't want this to happen either. We can't change it back. Let's go talk to them before it gets worse." Those words gave Chun-Li the strength to get back up straight. She looked Ryu in the eyes and sighed "Thanks...you always know what to say to pick me back up. Ok, let's go talk to them."

They left the house through the back door and looked for their children. Ryan was sitting close by on a stone bench. He spotted his approaching parents and gave them a serious look. Ryu and Chun-Li wanted to sink into the ground but they tried to hold their heads high as they walked towards him yet both of their faces clearly showed how embarrassing and sorry they felt.

Ryu took a seat next to his son and said "Ryan, your mother and I are really sorry for what happened. We did not expect you two back from school so soon. Sometimes it is very difficult for us to control our desire for each other. But that is no excuse...we lost our cool and we are really sorry." Ryan looked at his parents and watched their apologetic stance. They were very anxious for his response.

He sighed and said "Look, dad. You don't have to apologize for being in love with mam. I know you are crazy for her...you said so many times. Just please use your common sense in the future and don't cut it so close, ok?!" Chun-Li smiled in relieve and said "We promise, Ryan...did you see your sister?" Ryan answered "I think she ran for the pavilion." Ryu nodded to Chun-Li to tell her that she could go after their daughter while he stayed with Ryan.

As Chun-Li approached the Chinese garden's pavilion she felt very nervous. Mei-Lin was sitting on a bench inside the pavilion and had wrapped her arms around her legs. Chun-Li tried to get her daughters attention "Sweet-pea?" Mei-Lin just looked at her own feet with an angry demeanour and said "What?...Did you finish?" Chun-Li swallowed some thick saliva to gather her strength and stepped inside the pavilion. She knelt down in front of Mei-Lin and said "Please, let me explain."

Mei-Lin looked into her mother's sorry eyes with anger and said "What's there to explain?!...it's ok for you and dad to have sex in front of us but if I make out with a boy I like it's a tragedy! Did you ever think of the possibility of us bringing home some friends?! What if they saw this and not just us?" This hit Chun-Li very hard and she lowered her head with a tear escaping her eye. She remembered very good what Mei-Lin was talking about.

A few weeks ago Chun-Li caught Mei-Lin in the act as she was making out with a boy from her school in front of their main door. Mei-Lin received a shock and got reprimanded by her mother. Now Chun-Li felt even worse. Mei-Lin could see tears falling down her mother's cheek which gave her a bad feeling but she wanted prove a point.

Chun-Li sniffed "You're right, Mei-Lin. Your father and I should be a good example for the two of you. What we did today was so wrong and we are so sorry that you had to see us like this. And I know it was wrong to reprimand you for giving into your feelings for that boy...I'm such a hypocrite." Chun-Li buried her face in her hands and said while almost crying "I'm trying to be a good mother but it is so hard sometimes."

Mei-Lin looked at her sobbing mother and her anger faded for sadness. She disengaged her curled up positioned and knelt down in front of Chun-Li. Mei-Lin held her shoulder and said "Please don't cry mam. You are a good mother!" Chun-Li tried to stop her tears and lowered her hands. Mei-Lin continued "I'm sorry I said that mean thing. It's just that it felt so unfair that you don't trust me with my decision about boys...even though that one turned out to be in idiot in the end. "

Chun-Li stopped her tears and formed a weak smile while she said "Oh sweet-pea. I trust do you to do your own decisions...but please understand, I am your mother and I love you so much and that can make me overprotective sometimes." Mei-Lin smiled and said "I understand mam. I am glad that you and dad care so much about us, even though it gets annoying sometimes...I'm not a little girl anymore." Chun-Li's smile got bigger and she said "I know. You grow up so quickly and I'm so proud of you. But to me you're still my little princess."

Mei-Lin chuckled "I know mam." After a few seconds of silence Chun-Li asked "So, can you please forgive your dumb mother and father?" Mei-Lin took her mother's hand and said "Of course mam." Chun-Li gave a sigh of relieve and said "Thank you sweet-pea. How about we go back and have dinner with the guys?" Mei-Lin smiled and replied "Sure thing mam. I'm starving and I don't want them to start without us." Chun-Li got on her feet and said laughing "Yes, otherwise there won't be anything left for us." The two of them laughed at how the Ryan and Ryu shared the same appetite.

The Hoshi family went back into the house and enjoyed a nice family dinner. They already laughed at the embarrassing situation and Chun-Li even told some stories about how Ryu embarrassed himself numerous times in front of his wife.

The End

* * *

Well, there you have it...at the end of the day even grand warriors like Ryu and Chun-Li are just ordinary people who have to deal with the difficulties of parenting.

I hope you enjoyed it and for an inspiration on how I picture the Hoshi kids check out my deviantart page under the username BasiliusGalenus.


End file.
